dcshgfandomcom-20200222-history
Batgirl
Barbara "Babs" Gordon, also known as Batgirl, is one of the main characters in the series DC Super Hero Girls. She assembles the series' superhero team in the first episode, Sweet Justice, after moving to Metropolis from Gotham with her father James Gordon. Production and development Depiction Crimefighting Babs first appears in the first episode of the series, Sweet Justice. She tells her father who's driving her to her new school that she's sad to leave Gotham just as she was about to find her team. At school, she uses deduction skills to identify four other superheroes, and with Diana and herself they assemble the team "Super Hero Girls". When Babs tosses about a slew of gadgets and rattles on about Batman, Diana tells Babs that she lacks focus. Gadgets Babs is prominently featured in the shorts The Late Batsby, Super Sleeper, Bat Catcher, Hamster Con Queso, Bat and Switch, Faulty Powers, and Pack Bat. Most of them feature her gadgets prominently, with the exception of Hamster Con Queso which focuses more on her dedication to her workplace, the Burrito Bucket. Burritos Babs is featured prominently in the episode Burrito Bucket. Like the short Hamster Con Queso, one of its main aspects is Bab's dedication to her workplace, the Burrito Bucket. The episode also deals with her poor focus skills and her tendency to talk enthusiastically and lengthily. Babs's love for burritos was also touched upon in the DC Nation shorts Super Best Friends Forever and later featured in DC Super Hero Girls in episodes such as Sweet Justice and Burrito Bucket Dedication to her workplace Both in the short Hamster Con Queso and in the episode Burrito Bucket, Babs shows extreme dedication to her workplace, the Burrito Bucket restaurant, and she does her job gleefully despite her manager Shane O'Shaughnessy treating her poorly, scowling at her, yelling at her, admonishing her, and threatening to fire her. Babs, on the other hand, is very cheerful and respectful to Shane and heedful to Shane's instructions. At the start of the episode, she tells Shane that she's been a fan of Burrito Bucket since she was five years old. Despite her job getting in the way of her attempt to foil a bank robbery in the episode Burrito Bucket, Babs continues to follow Shane's instructions precisely. Later Shane tasks Babs with making 100 burrito buckets, and when Babs only delivers 99, he gleefully fires her. Shane dryly and irritably agrees to hire her back after she foils a robbery at the Burrito Bucket, much to Babs's delight. Commissioner Gordon Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon is Babs's father. He is introduced in the first episode, Sweet Justice, driving her to her new school Metropolis High School, and driving her back from a night out with her new friends, the Super Hero Girls. Mr. Gordon is also featured in the short The Late Batsby, where Babs waits for him to fall asleep before sneaking out of the house to assist her friends in a fight against Mr Freeze.